The documentation Botan has collected
by BlueFireIce
Summary: A parody story of Botan collecting things of certain people and Yusuke paying her for them. In this one she's taping Kurama and Hiei.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

"Hiei..." A voice whispered. Hiei turned to find the fox calling him over to a corner of the other room...that was odd. Hiei gave him an odd look and got up and walked to the corner. Kurama motioned him to sit down. Hiei sat down and noticed Kurama was wearing something shiny...  
"What do you think of this color on me?" The Fox asked. He held up his finger nails.

"It's shiny...and pink...and smells of the onna. And it is the same color as your hair." Hiei said. Kuraama smiled.

"I know! It is so pretty." Kurama said. Hiei gave him an odd look.

"Let me see those things on your ears." Hiei said. Kurama smiled and took off the things on his ears...which happened to be earings. Hiei looked at them. They were a screw on pair of earings. Hiei put them on. For some reason his mood changed very quickly. Hiei asked for the necklace and tried it on. Then asked for the rest of the jewelry that Kurama happened to be wearing that day. Why he was wearing it we shall never know. All of a sudden they heard something fall. They looked to see Botan on the floor in the other room.

"Sorry I fell out of the chair. Heh heh." Botan said nervously and got back up. Hiei went back to what he was doing. He asked Kurama to help him put on some of the nail polish. Kurama smiled and put it on him. It was black but sparkly and shiny. Then they heard a thump and saw a wide eyed Botan on the floor with a tape recorder.

"You can't get this tape!" She yelled to them and shoved it in her bra. Hiei started conteplating whether it was worth getting or not. The worst they could do was show it to them team...which then would land in Koenma's hands...and he would show spirit world and King Enma...HE NEEDED TO GET IT!! Kurama sighed and shoved his hand down her shirt. Botan screeched and yelled "RAPIST!!"

Yusuke came running in and shoved Kurama off her.

**The dining room POV**

Botan sat in the chair eating breakfast when she heard a whisper calling Hiei. She galnced over to see Kurama in a corner in the other room with...shiny things on. _What the...?_ Botan smirked and pulled out her tape recorder and started to record the whole thing. She saw Hiei try on the earrings and she almost laughed really hard. Yusuke looked at her and then looked to see what she was taping. He saw Hiei and Kurama trying on...girl stuff. Then Botan shoved Yusuke out of the way...and into his food. He didn't really mind at all though. This was juicy and he needed it to get back at Hiei for all the times he did things. But these things were costing him a fortune. Oh well it was worth every penny. Yusuke heard a thump behind him and looked to find Botan had fallen out of her chair trying to record them. Luckily she had the recorder hidden. She smiled and told them she fell out of her chair.

The ferry girl got back up and started to record them again. She had to move Yusuke...again...and into his food...again. She started to giggle lightly but she hid it well. All of a sudden being the klutz that she is she fell out of the chair again. This time though the tape recorder was not hidden. She looked surprised. She opened up the recorder and shoved the tape in her bra. As if that was a smart move. Yeah Hiei is going to let a bra and some boobs stop him from getting what he wanted...maybe. Kurama though shoved his hand in there like he was digging for money.

Botan yelled "RAPEST!!" and Yusuke ran into there and shoved Kurama off her.

**Normal POV**

"You can't get the tape. Ha ha!" Yusuke cackled to the two demons that were tied up to chairs...with things that were unburnable and uncuttable and unchewable and unbreakable...and un edible...ya know what? They were un anything so yeah...haha. Anywho...Botan was taking the tape out of her bra, along with some other things...well kinda.

"Okay here's all I got." Botan said while she pulled 20 tapes(minis) 5 pictures and 2 voice recordings out of just her bra. She pulled 4 tapes(minis) out of her left pocket and pulled 2 tapes(minis) 5 pictures and 7 voice recordings out of her right pocket. Yusuke stared at everything as if it were gold. Kurama and Hiei stared at it as if it were toxin.

"This will cost you 10,000 Yusuke." Botan said. Yusuke sighed and pulled out the money. Botan smirked and flipped through the money.

"Yusuke...When should we untie these two?" Botan asked.

"We will bring them to spirit world and show off the tapes and everything that we can then we will let them go." Yusuke said. Botan smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just the one who tapes these things. Give them to me and I'll let them go and I'll keep these things until tommorow when we show them okay?" Botan said. Yusuke nodded and gave her back the tapes. She was going to stick to her word and she let them go but they didn't come after her. They would never hurt a woman.

**I wrote this two years ago and figured I might as well post it. I hope you enjoy...and I don't know where Yusuke managed 10 thousand dollars but he did.**


End file.
